Southern Blood Runs Deep
by Tante' Che'nelle
Summary: ON HIATUS! When rogue thinks nothing else can possibly go wrong someone from her past comes back into view and threatens everything rogue has worked to hide. It wasnt about control anymore..it was about freedom. ROMY!


_To courtney,_

_My lovely wifey and great friend. Thanks for helping me through my writers block and giving me this great idea. I couldn't write this without your support.:_

**_Little Note: This isnt my first fan-fic I've written but I took them all off because of my poor lack of confidence, but thanks to all the writers on here and my friends they inspired me and I've decided to give it another try. Please review and let me know what you think. (Ideas and Constructive critism are greatly appreciated :) Thank you in advance to all who read this and I hope you injoy. _**

_**Xoxo- CajunBella**_

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM HORRIBLE AT WRITING REMY'S AND ROGUE'S ACCENTS AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS. IF ANYONE KNOW'S HOW TO WRITE THEM PLEASE CONTACT ME I NEED HELP! THEY WONT HAVE ACCENTS UNTIL I FIND SOMEONE TO HELP ME SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. SORRY IN ADVANCE!**

On with the story……

"**_speaking_" **

"_thoughts"_

"writing"

Disclaimer; I do not own Marvel or X-men.

Chapter 1.

"**Hi chere."** Remy's sultry voice floated up to her ear as he snaked a very tone arm around her waist, Rogue could feel his hot breath on her neck as she felt her knees buckle beneath her but she would never let him know what he did to her with the smallest gustures.

"**Ya lookin to be in a coma, or are ya just that stupid swamp rat?"**

"**Remy think it be worth it chere."**

"**Well rogue think it wouldn't" **she replied mimicking his trademark habit of talking in thrid person.** " I don't want ya perverted self in my head again." **

"**Remy think you want him inside somewhere else" **he said suggestivly.

Rogue's eyes widend as she registerd what exactly he had meant by that remark.

"**Remy Lebeau ya disgusting!" **she shreiked as she pushed him away from her. Remy just laughed and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"**Don't try to deny it petite, you know it's true. Remy can sense how much you want him, Remy an empath remember?" **and with that he walked out of the kitchen leaving rogue dumbfounded.

"**Damn Him!" **rogue hissed. **"He's always so damn full of himself!"**

"**Like, who is?" ** rogue's valley girl best friend and roomate asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"**Ugh who do ya think?"**

"**Ohh remy." Kitty stated matter-o-factly**

"**Of course, he always just so cocky!"**

Kitty just laughed **"Well like duh, I mean like look at him! He's georuges! How can he like not be cocky?"**

"**Why do I even try talkin to ya? Ya his number one fan"**

"**Oh come on rogue, we ALL know who Remy's number one fan is."** Kitty joked.

"**Hello girls" **in walked jean.

"**Speak of the devil"** Rouge mutterd, kitty stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"**Like come on Rogue, We gotta get to school."**

"**Yeah, alright."**

"**Wait Rogue!" **screached jean, Rogue cringed.

"**Yes jean?" **rogue answerd through gritted teeth.

"**Well I was just wondering if you knew where remy was?" **Kitty winced, she knew remy was a touchey subject with rogue when it came to jean, kitty glanced at rogue before telling rogue she'd meet her at the car and then beat it out of there. Kitty knew by the look in rogue's eyes that the conersation that was about to go on between the goth and the red head was not going to be a pretty one.

"**I don't know jean" **rogue said a little bit too sweetly **"but if he was up ya ass I'd bet you'd know where he was." **And with that rogue walked out of the kitchen and met up with kitty in the garage.

"**So like what happened?" ** Kitty asked eagerly.

"**Nothing much, I just told her to look up her ass and maybe she'd find him"**

Kitty burst out laughing and had to hold on to Rogue's car to keep from falling over.

"**Rogue you know she's gunna like try and totally get you back in like Mr.Logan's danger room session tonight"** Kitty said seriously.

"**I know, but it was worth it seeing the look on her face and besides it's not like she can do anythin to me."**

"**Okay if you say so. Lets just go. Were already late"**

"**Alright" **

Rogue and kitty piled into rogue's car and set off for school unaware that the fiery red head Rogue had just pissed off was standing in the garage the whole time listening to their conversation.

"_Oh I can't do anything to her can I? Well that little wannabe has a surprise in store for her tonight!" _ Jean thought angrily to herself. Then the perfect idea for revenge creeped into jeans mind. "_He's mine"_ she thought sinesterly ans went off to find a certain someone.


End file.
